The New Girls at School
Nobita is late for school usual. He enters the classroom and falls down, exhausted. Teacher: Nobita, go stand outside the classroom! Nobita: OK, Teacher. Teacher: Oh, and before you go, there is a small announcement I have to make. We have four new girls in our class. They are all sisters. They will be coming at 11 o'clock. At 11 o'clock, the sisters, Riley-MacKenzie, Lily, Jessie, and Sophia, enter the classroom. Riley-MacKenzie: Hi, I'm Riley-Mackenzie! Lily: Yo, dudes, what's up? I'm Lily! Jessie: Hello! I'm Jessie! Sophia: I'm Sophia! During lunch, the girls, who are actually billionaires from the 25th century, find out that their master chef has made delicious food for them. Shizuka walks up to Sophia to ask for some cookies. Shizuka: Hey, Sophia, Give me some cookies! Sophia: No, I won't. During recess, Shizuka and her friend Yukari are playing catch with a ball. Jessie wants to join them. Jessie: Can I join you? Shizuka: No, and get lost before I throw the ball in your face! After school, a limo comes to the school. Shizuka: Who in our school would be rich enough to own a limousine? Riley-MacKenzie, Lily, Jessie and Sophia get inside. Shizuka is shocked to see this. She walks home and is shocked to see a high-rise building next to her house. She is even more shocked to see the limousine pulling up in the driveway and to see the girls get off. She runs to Nobita and Doraemon's house. Nobita: Hi, Shizuka! Doraemon: Hello! Shizuka: Doraemon, I have a problem. There were four new girls who joined our school. Their names are Riley-MacKenzie, Lily, Jessie, and Sophia. I made enemies with them, but then I found out that they're rich enough to own a limousine and they live in a high-rise building building next door to my house! Doraemon: I bought a new device called the "Information Finder". Let's use it to find out about them! Doraemon types "Riley-MacKenzie Martinez", looks at the screen, and is shocked. Shizuka: What's wrong, Doraemon? Doraemon: It says here that they live in the building by themselves! Shizuka: You mean just them and their parents?! Doraemon: No, just them! Their parents live in Italy! Shizuka:Oh well. Anyway, see you later, guys. I have to finish my homework. Riley-MacKenzie (who has been listening from outside): Homework, huh? I'll make sure that you don't do it. Riley-MacKenzie sends a text message to her sisters explaining her plan, then uses her “plastic-copter" to fly near her house. When Shizuka comes back, Riley-MacKenzie pretends that she just came out of her house. Riley-MacKenzie: Hi, Shizuka! My sisters and I feel sorry for treating you so badly. Want to come play video games with us? Shizuka: Sorry, but no. I ... Riley-MacKenzie: If you don't want to be friends with us, then why don't you just say so? Shizuka: I ''do '' want to be your friend! Riley-MacKenzie: Then come on! Riley-MacKenzie takes Shizuka to her house and sticks a sticker on her that makes her 3 times faster, so that when Shizuka feels like it has been an hour, in reality, it has been ''three ''hours. Three hours later, Jessie peels off the sticker. Shizuka looks up at the clock. Shizuka: Oh, no! It’s 8 o'clock! I have to go now! Lily: Aren't you staying for dinner? Jessie: Oh, no! I asked the cook to prepare extra food! We can't ''possibly ''eat all this food by ourselves! Shizuka: I would stay if I could, but my mother must have made dinner by now. Sophia: I called your mom at 5 o'clock and asked her if you could stay for dinner, and she said yes. Shizuka: Oh, OK. Dinner is finally done at 9:30 p.m. Shizuka goes back to her own house and goes straight to bed. The next day, at school, Nobita approaches Shizuka. Nobita: Hey, Shizuka! For once, I actually finished my homework! Shizuka: Oh, no! I didn't finish my homework! Suneo: Try to finish it before the teacher comes. Shizuka: But it’ll take at least 2 hours to complete it! Just then, the teacher walks in. Kids: Good morning, Teacher! Teacher: Good morning, Students! Nobita(stands up): And I also finished my homework! Teacher: Good job, Nobita. Please sit down. All of you who didn’t do your homework, stand up. Shizuka doesn’t stand up, so Riley-MacKenzie decides to get her in trouble. Riley-MacKenzie: Teacher! Shizuka didn’t do her homework! Teacher: Shizuka, what were you doing instead of doing your homework? Jessie: She was playing video games at our house! Teacher: Shizuka Minamoto, I’m very disappointed in you. Go stand outside for the rest of the class. You will stay after school and complete it. Shizuka sees Lily smirking at her, and then realizes what happened. Teacher: The rest of you, submit your books for correction. The teacher opens Nobita’s notebook and looks surprised. Teacher: Nobita, come here. Nobita: Yes, teacher? Teacher: Why did you lie to me? You haven’t done a single page of work! You will also stay behind with Shizuka. Go stand outside. Sophia looks at Lily, who points to her Erase-o-ray and winks at Sophia. Meanwhile, in the corridor… Shizuka: Nobita, if you want, I’ll help you with your homework after school. Riley-MacKenzie: Teacher, Shizuka and Nobita are talking outside! The teacher looks outside. Teacher: Both of you come inside and stand in front of the class. After school, Shizuka’s mom calls Riley-MacKenzie. Riley-MacKenzie: Hello, Martinez residence! Mrs. M: Riley-MacKenzie, is Shizuka at your house? Riley-MacKenzie: No, she’s in detention at school along with Nobita because she didn’t finish her homework. Later, Nobita’s mom calls Shizuka’s mom. Mrs. N: Hello! Is Nobita at your house? Mrs. M: No, but I heard that he and Shizuka got put in detention because they didn’t finish their homework. Mrs. N: Really? He told me he finished his homework yesterday. So he lied to me, huh? I’ll fix him later. Anyway, bye, Mrs. Minamoto! When Nobita and Shizuka get home from school… Mrs. N: Nobita! Mrs. M: Shizuka! Riley-MacKenzie looks at the viewers and laughs. Riley-MacKenzie: Anyway, that’s all for today, people! Category:Episode